1. Field
An aspect of the present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device including three-dimensional memory strings.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor device includes a memory device capable of storing data. The memory device includes a plurality of memory cells capable of storing data. The memory cells may be three-dimensionally arranged on a substrate so as to improve integration of the memory device. The three-dimensionally arranged memory cells are connected in series through a channel layer to constitute a three-dimensional memory string. Various techniques for forming the three-dimensional memory string have been developed.